Great, now we are cursed
by darkpanda of angels
Summary: Someone asked me to write a Fruits Basket and Ouran High School Host Club crossover. Nekozawa managed to get the whole host club cursed, plus himself. Now, they have to find the source of the curse.


Prologue

Nekozawa was up to his old tricks again in the black magic club room. Tamaki was still determined to bring him over to the world of light, so naturally, he brings all of us with him. I tried to talk some sense into him, but it only made him drag me in. He never listens to me. Cut that, he never listens to anyone. He is off in his happy world, just like Nekozawa is in his darkness world. Are all rich people this stupid?

Yeah, back to the story. We walk into the club room, everyone did. Nekozawa was busy experimenting with some sort of curse, so he didn't see us walk in or hear us. He was just that focused. Tamaki couldn't stand that, so he went up to him and said, "What are you doing?" and hugged him.

Nekozawa's concentration broke. "Did you have any sense of what you just did?" Tamaki looked back blankly. "I just got into a curse and was about to eliminate it, then you came in. Now, the curse is in this room!" Sure enough, there were eight lights in the room, then they flied towards us. I began to run away (I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be good) but I fell. That was how I got in the host club in the first place. The little light thing was inside me. Well, I didn't feel any different, so that must be good. I bet I was the only one caught.

Haruhi looked around. All the other Host Club members got caught, even Honey and Mori. Those light things must be really fast or something. "Does anyone feel weird?" Haruhi smelled something in the air. It stinked! "What is that smell?"

Something stepped out from the shadows on two legs. Haruhi just stood there with Kouga and Mori. The rest of the host club fled the scene. Haruhi couldn't blame them. The thing or whatever it was, was hideous and it smelled of rot. "Hello Host Club." What was even more shocking that it was Nekozawa! Jeez, this had to be the worse plan ever with the host club. "Thank you. This is the best form ever!" Okay, Nekozawa was weird, no doubting that, but he was the only one that actually liked that form.

"Nekozawa, this will not do." Kyouga said. Maybe the guy actually cared about the smell. Usually, Kyouga didn't show the good sides of him. Haruhi should take a picture, it will last longer. "You are driving away the host clubs' business." See, it never lasted for very long, did it? "So, you can reverse it right?"

"It..." Nekozawa paused, "I can't do it. I have to go to the source." Shit, but they could live with the smell. It wasn't that bad.

"I'll find the source for you." Kyouga replied.

Meanwhile in the host club, Tamaki was desperately trying to get the girls to stay. I better help him. The rest of the host club (minus Kyouga) was out there already. One girl was already pleading, "No, please don't let me stay. Its scary!"

Tamaki did his usual magic. "I'll stay with you in the night." The girls came swarming like always, but not to just Tamaki. Jeez, Nekozawa wasn't that terrifying. Haruhi was more scared of the swarm of girls coming towards her. The host club braced themselves and...POP!

Haruhi blinked. Everyone wasn't there anymore. Instead of Tamaki, there was a dog. Hunny was turned into a bunny and Mori was a boar. Kyouga was a rat. Hikaru was horse, and Kaoru was a Tiger. What the hell? Was this some special effect she didn't know about? Then she noticed the girls. "Tada!" All the girls clapped. "Time to go home!" All the girls ran out into the hallway. Haruhi wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Okay, what is the trick?" Haruhi began looking around for the guys.

Then there was a loud pop, like the one before. I bet this is to trick me from finding them. Those rich bastards! "Haruhi, I don't know what happened!" Tamaki came at her full speed. She stepped to the side. He reminded her so much of her father sometimes.

"Kyouga, was this for more business?" Haruhi glaced over. He would be the one to do it.

"No, this is actually hurting our business with Nekozawa stinking up the room over there. I don't know what happened actually." Kyouga sighed. "Now, Nekozawa, you know where the source is, right?"

"I can feel a slight pull to it. What I don't get is why Haruhi didn't turn into an animal. I saw a light go into her." Nekozawa replied.

Kyouga pushed Haruhi into Tamaki. Tamaki began hugging back. Haruhi wasn't enjoying this. "It seems that doesn't work." Then Kyouga looked up from his notebook. "Maybe...Honey, can you call your brother in here?" There is the evil smile. He is trying to turn me into an animal! Stupid rich bastards!

Honey's brother came in. Kyouga pushed Haruhi into him and there was a loud pop. Haruhi looked down at herself. Great, she was an animal. A Snake to be exact. Kyouga looked down at her. "Yeah, you probably want to go into a changing room." Honey's brother just looked back and left the room. He was just probably weirded out. Haruhi got the message, so did the twins. They both threw her clothes into the changing room. Haruhi changed back and got in her clothes as soon as possible. This was annoying.

Kyouga was still out there. He was writing in his notebook. "It seems the people of the curse can't affect each other. The animal thing seems to be only when hugged by the opposite sex." The whole host club was shocked. I wonder how long it is till Tamaki breaks. He practically lives on being close to girls. He'll survive; he'll just get closer to me.

Nekozawa asked, "But Haruhi is also a guy, so why doesn't he transform?" Nekozawa didn't know that Haruhi was a girl.

"Haruhi is a girl." Kyouga said. This completely went over Nekozawa. He didn't care about which gender Haruhi was.

"Kyouga, I'm surprised you told him." Haruhi said.

"If I didn't tell him all the details, we would never get all the curse broken." Kyouga replied. "Until we get it broken, we have to figure out a way to deal with Nekozawa. That smell is something I can't live with every day. Nekozawa, please tell me you have a way to deal with that."

"Yes, but I think that this form suits me." Nekozawa replied.

"I wonder if it will suit you in sunlight." Kyouga threatened.

"Fine, I'll make some sealing beads." Nekozawa replied sadly. Everyone in the host club cheered.

"Now, where did that curse come from?" Kyouga asked. "I guess I have to do some research."


End file.
